


You are my sunshine

by dayinthelife



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayinthelife/pseuds/dayinthelife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the asoiafkinkmeme. </p><p>Prompt:<br/>Pre-series; pre-marriage<br/>You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.<br/>You make me happy, when the skies are grey.<br/>You'll never know, dear, how much I love you.<br/>So please don't take my sunshine away</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my sunshine

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

They lay together on the grassy cliff overlooking the sea, limbs entwined. The breeze blows Cersei’s golden curls into Jaime’s face and he inhales, breathing deep her essence, cinnamon and amber and sweat, so sweet and so Cersei. Even at the age of four-and-ten he knows that she is the only woman he could ever want, would ever be with. She is his world, and he is hers, two halves of a whole and both would be utterly lost without the other. He pushes her hair behind her ear, looking into her green eyes (his eyes) before planting a kiss on her lips. 

“I love you,” he says quietly before kissing her neck. She laughs, a high sweet laugh, and pushes him over. 

“I love you, too,” she whispers, climbing on top of him and stroking his cheek. Her mane of hair cascades down over both of them as she leans in to kiss him back, bathing his world in a golden light.

 

_You make me happy, when skies are grey_

A young Cersei sniffs bitterly, red-rimmed eyes cast down and lips pressed together into a thin line. It is not until she feels a hand on her elbow that she is brought out of her reverie. She turns and looks into her own face (she and Jaime are practically identical after all, they even used to fool the servants, back when the people of Casterly Rock still japed and smiled). Tears spring to her eyes once again and she turns back toward the beautiful stone lioness in front of her, a scowl on her face.

“Father says you need to leave the crypt or you’ll catch cold,” Jaime says softly, putting his hand in hers and lacing their fingers together. 

“I don’t care what Father wants. What does it matter anymore? Nothing matters anymore, she’s gone and she’s never coming back and it’s all his fault!” her voice breaks and she starts to sob, shoulders shaking as she gasps. Jaime wraps his arms around her and holds her until she stills. 

“She’s not gone, she loves us too much to be gone. She’ll always be with us, Father says. I promise,” Jaime whispers into her hair, stroking it gently. She nods into his shoulder, hands still clenched in the front of his shirt. He kisses her forehead and grabs her hand. 

“Let’s go, it’s time for supper,” Jaime urges, tugging her forward, but Cersei resists, pulling him back to her.

“You’ll never leave me, will you Jaime?” she asks, gnawing at her lip. Even at nine, the little lioness never allows herself to be vulnerable in front of anyone but her twin. 

“Never,” he promises, bringing a watery smile to her face, and they walk back to the castle hand in hand.

 

_You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you_

“Cersei, I’m not sure I-“ 

“You _have_ to! It’s perfect; the king can’t deny you without slighting Father and we’ll be together again.”

“Maybe I don’t _want_ to be a member of the Kingsguard, Cersei. I’m father’s heir, I’m to be Lord of the Rock…”

“So a rock is more important to you than I am?” 

The words sting, but her icy glare before she whirls around and makes for the door hurts worse. Jaime grabs her wrist, pulling her back into his chest. 

“No, never. Nothing is more important to me than you, you know that. I would die for you,” he says, stroking her hair in an attempt to placate his twin. 

“I’m not asking you to die for me,” Cersei replies softly, palming him through his breeches. The corners of her mouth twitch when he hardens against her hand. She turns around and puts her hands on his chest, undoing the laces of his shirt. “I love you, I just want you near me… Father’s to marry you to that Tully girl,” even as she pulls his shirt over his head she grimaces at the thought. “Please Jaime, you can’t,” she kisses his jaw and strokes his neck.

“I…not the Tully girl, no. You are the only woman I want,” Jaime insists as Cersei disrobes, letting the drab serving girl’s gown she’d worn fall to the floor unceremoniously. It’s been so long. So long since he’s heard her sweet voice, looked into her emerald eyes, caressed her golden body. He grabs her around the waist and tosses her onto the lumpy featherbed. 

After, as they’re lying together, Jaime relents. He knew he would the moment he was inside of her. He could never give up that feeling; the sound of her moans as he thrusts deep within her, the flush of her cheeks as she drags her nails down his back, the absolute feeling of oneness, of being whole, that he only experiences when they make love.

“I’ll do it,” he sighs, kissing her temple. She grins, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him on the mouth.

“It will be worth it Jaime, I promise. We will always be together, and that’s all that matters. I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

 

_Please don’t take my sunshine away_

In all of the scenarios that she had played out in her head since she had last seen Jaime, she never accounted for her father’s outrage. 

“I’ve told your handmaids to pack your things. We leave for Casterly Rock tomorrow,” Lord Tywin says sternly. Cersei’s protests die on her lips when she sees the wildfire burning in his eyes. Without another word, her father leaves her chambers and she is alone. 

Cersei throws herself onto her bed and beats her fists into her pillows, screaming and crying until she is exhausted. Then she lays still and silent, her comely face red and blotchy, her golden mane tangled and unruly. 

This was not supposed to happen. She and Jaime were supposed to be together, the Hand’s daughter and the knight of the Kingsguard. Instead, Aerys had twisted the honor he granted Jaime by sending him back to King’s Landing to guard the queen and little prince Viserys. Father had taken the slight to House Lannister seriously, and immediately resigned his position, and now he was preparing to return to Casterly Rock with Cersei in tow.

She wants to scream, to cry and claw Father’s eyes out and kiss Jaime, right there, in front of them all. But she is powerless, just a daughter subjected to her father’s will. She would be lucky if Jaime even returned in time to see her off back to the Rock.

Sniffing, Cersei washes her face, brushes her hair, and changes into a fresh gown. She will not be seen as weak, even if she is shattered inside. Before leaving her chambers she gathers her emotions and makes her face a mask of impassivity. No doubt there would be rumors of Tywin’s indignation and imminent departure from the city; there would be no need to add to that talk of a hysterically emotional daughter.

Jaime doesn’t arrive back to King’s Landing until the hour of the wolf, but Cersei is there waiting for him, her back stiff from sitting upon the stone benches in White Sword Tower. She rises when she sees her brother, but makes no move to cross to him.

“Father…” She starts, feeling heat climb up her face and tears appear in her eyes. Jaime rushes to her then, taking her in his arms, stroking her hair to comfort her the way he has done since they were children. 

“I know. There was a raven. What are we going to do?” although his voice is strong, Cersei feels his hot tears on her own face. She reaches up and brushes them away. 

“We will be strong. No one can come between us, not for long. I love you, I am you, we cannot stay separated. I refuse to allow it,” she wishes she could speak with as much conviction as she feels. 

They embrace for what feels like hours. She breathes Jaime in, the smell of sweat and steel and love, not knowing when she will be enveloped in that scent again. She runs her hands over his back, his shoulders, his arms to memorize every curve and line of his body even though she knows every inch of him by heart, has since she could remember. 

She will always be part of him and he her, they will always maintain a connection shared only between them, a love bound by no distances. She tries to convince herself that it doesn’t matter, that she will be strong, a lioness of the Rock, but she still feels as though her heart might burst when she finally forces herself to leave him and return to her chambers, knowing full well that their goodbyes on the morrow must remain reserved and that this will be their last intimate moment until the gods know when. 

“I love you,” she whispers as she gives him a final kiss, her beautiful golden lion she’s about to leave in the dragon’s pit alone. But he is strong, she will give him her strength, and she knows that they will be together again.


End file.
